


Burn It All!

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, Battle, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Jace Wayland, Injury, Love, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Rebellion, Revenge, Sieges, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Stories claimed that Jace and Alec were killed by a secret branch of the Clave for committing the crime of Eros ten years ago. Alec’s sister never gave up searching for them and sought out the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, for help. A year later she was never heard from again and the High Warlock vanished as well.Those were the stories Andrew Underhill had heard when he had first come to the New York Institute. He would soon learn the stories were very wrong; Jace, Alec, Magnus and Izzy were very much alive andverypissed off!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 443





	Burn It All!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).



> For Polarnacht: Cheer up. Here's some burning Idris to make you feel better. ;)  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great story banner.  
>  **Warnings: Talk of killing people, referenced people burning during an attack, referencing killing people, revenge, servered head of bad guy mentioned. In short our heroes kill a lot of bad guys so there ;)**

_Please read chapter notes for warnings_

# Burn It All!

Andrew woke by a stinging pain to his right cheek, sending his face flying to the side.

“Wake up!” A voice insisted, filled with authority and strength.

Andrew fought to open his eyes, to focus.

“Come on now. I know for a fact Magnus’ spell didn’t put you under **that** long,” the same voice said, now sounding more imploring, with a hint of annoyance.

“What?” Andrew asked confused, his eyes fluttering open as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

He was in what looked like an office, in the middle of the room on a chair. He wasn’t bound but the power that radiated from the two men in the room made him stay seated. He quickly checked and as he had suspected his weapons and steele was gone. He then focused on trying to figure out where he was. There was a desk with a chair behind it, two chairs before the desk and bookshelves along the walls. There was a window behind the desk showing a skyline of a city, indicating the office was on a top floor somewhere. The office was held in black leather, steel, and glass; very modern and very unlike anything Idris would have. Likely a Mundane building; a Mundane office owned by a Downworlder. The skyline was familiar; he was still in Downtown New York. The last he remembered was going on a hunt and getting separated from the two other Shadowhunters he had been with when he had gone to investigate some noises and what looked like magical sparks coming from an alley.

“There you are,” the man who had spoken before said, sounding pleased.

Andrew focused on him. He was standing near him and was clearly the one who had hit him to awake him. He was tall and dark haired, warrior trained, dark runes showing he was Nephilim, dressed in black combat clothes and combat boots. He wore a weapons holster with an Angel blade, throwing knives and, to Andrew’s surprise, also a Mundane gun. He had a long battle scar running from his right eye towards his lip, indicating whatever had cut him had been something that he couldn’t heal with runes. Looking more closely his right eye seemed dull; unseeing. With a shocked intake of breath Andrew realized the man had been blinded on the right eye in whatever battle he had been in. However, his seeing eye followed his every movement sharply, intelligence and strength reflected in his gaze. Andrew now saw the man had a quiver on his back and a bow was leaning against a nearby wall. There was a hint of danger in the man’s expression, in the way he stood and held himself, not made less by the long battle scar running down his face.

While the dark-haired man was closest Andrew had a feeling it was the other man in the room, the blond with charmingly mismatched eyes, he should watch out for. The dark haired one seemed controlled and calculated; the blond seemed anything but. The blond man was like a picture of pure Northern beauty; with a well-trained body, black runes showing he too was Nephilim and features that could have been carved by a God. The way the blond held himself made it clear he was a fierce warrior; his lack of battle scars almost only seemed to make it clear just how great of warrior he clearly had to be. He was leaning against a nearby wall, only around 3 meters from him, seemingly relaxed as he threw a small dagger up into the air, catching it again easily every time. He also had a weapons belt, having two Angel blades and different daggers and throwing knives. His eyes were cold and hard, his body tense and ready, almost eager, for a fight. He was watching every move Andrew made intensely. Whenever Andrew inched towards the dark-haired man the blond would freeze and watch him very carefully, his hand on the dagger he was playing with tightening, indicating he was ready to throw it and defend the other man. The threat from the blond when he looked at Andrew was clear; harm the dark haired one and he was dead in a very painful way. Andrew sank; he got the message loud and clear.

“Did…did you guys kidnap me?! Did you have a Warlock set a trap for me?” Andrew got out surprised, looking from the dark haired one to the blond in confusion.

He was nobody; he had worked hard to become the head of security at the Institute and had no important family, no political influence and no real power. He was not a good candidate for kidnapping as far as he could tell.

“Yep,” the blond confirmed with a dangerous smile, throwing the dagger up into the air and catching it effectlessly again.

“We need to have a private chat,” the dark-haired man said seriously, giving Andrew a piercing look.

Andrew looked intensely at him. There was something familiar about him; thinking about it they both looked familiar. He had seen them both in the Institute archives several times but in the photos they had been younger and the dark haired one hadn’t had the battle scars he clearly had now.

“You…are you Alexander Lightwood?!” Andrew realized shocked.

He had secretly been fascinated by the story of forbidden passion and the devastatingly high price Alec and his parabatai had paid for their love. Having known he was gay and having to hide that fact his whole life the story had both given Andrew hope and left him hopeless; feeling happy other Nephilim had such feelings as he did, but knowing from the story that it was doomed to act on such feelings. After the affair between Alec and his parabatai had become known and the Clave had dealt with it as they felt they should….well, the Clave had been even harsher in their treatment of homosexual Shadowhunters. Anyone even suspected of being gay would be severely punished so Andrew had never been with anyone, never told anyone and had only avoided marrying a woman due to his low political standing.

Alec nodded grimly as he confirmed, “I am.”

Andrew didn’t miss how his statement had made the blond tense even further, his eyes seeming to light up golden for a moment, his expression making it clear to Andrew that he should choose his next words very carefully; that anything even remotely negatively said to Alec would be punished by the blond harshly and swiftly.

Andrew nodded as understanding dawned on him and everything made sense. If that was Alec the blond could only be the one male for whom Alec had risked it all and eventually lost everything for; the one who had meant so much to him he had broken all the rules. His parabatai and his lover.

“And…You’re Jace,” Andrew stated with an air of awe and astonishment at being face to face with two men who were so despised and feared in Idris for their passion but whom Andrew had always admired in his heart for the purity of their love.

“Yep,” Jace confirmed with a dark smile. Jace looked at Alec as he said sarcastically, “He’s clever this one.”

Alec gave a wry smile, his eyes fond and warm as he looked at Jace. Then he became serious again as he turned and looked at Andrew.

“Andrew, we need your help,” Alec said evenly, clearly evaluating his reactions to his words.

“My help?” Andrew asked surprised. “What could I possibly help you guys with? Everyone thinks you died ten years ago.”

Andrew remembered the story by heart. How Alec had been almost 18 when his love for his parabatai had led him to risk his life for him, almost dying on a mission. The stories claimed that was what had made Jace realize he loved him back. They had shared one night of passion and the magical aftershocks from the consummated parabatai bond had alerted the Silent Brothers and Warlocks everywhere that a special event had taken place. Realizing they were under attack the parabatai pair had bid a heartfelt farewell to Isabelle and Max, Alec’s siblings, and had taken off. The completed parabatai bond had boosted both of their skills and for almost two years they had played a clever hide and seek with the envoys sent by the Clave and the Silent Brothers to destroy them. Until they had been surrounded. According to the stories the Clave’s assassins had targeted Alec, having discovered Jace had pure Angel blood that meant the completed bond had given him almost otherworldly powers. Hundreds of arrows had been fired at the dark-haired boy who had deflected as many as he could before he had been brought to his knees after being hit repeatedly. The stories varied a lot regarding what had happened after that, but they all ended the same; with Jace and Alec dying together. Some stories said Jace had rushed to Alec’s side, fighting desperately to shield him; with his body if possible. When Jace saw his lover was bleeding out, dying, under the continued rain of arrows he had leaned over his body and let the remaining arrows pierce his skin, choosing to die with him. Others claimed the parabatai had killed themselves to spare themselves the pain; still others said that the attack had been so quick and sure that the boys had died almost at once. The stories had many variations, but the outcome never changed.

And yet….the stories had to be wrong because here they both were. Very much alive!

“And it will stay that way,” Jace said firmly, a clear warning in his tone and his eyes shorn brightly for a moment.

“Ok. No problem,” Andrew quickly assured him, itching to ask how they had survived but holding back.

“Why not?” Alec asked slowly, suspiciously.

“Why not what?” Andrew asked confused.

“Why no problem? Idris is not precisely gay friendly even if we were not parabatai,” Alec went on.

“I know. I want to help you remain free. Of all the variations of your love story I like this ending the best,” Andrew admitted, giving Alec a sympathetic and understanding smile.

“Why?” Jace asked, his disbelief clear.

Seeing the doubt in Alec and Jace’s faces Andrew decided to reveal the one thing he had never told anyone to win them over and assure them of his silence, “I have known I was gay since I was a teenager.”

Andrew felt tense and fearful after having admitted this even though he knew Alec and Jace wouldn’t judge him; couldn’t judge him. He saw how his admission made both men seem to relax slightly.

Alec looked to Jace, his expression softened as he looked at him and Andrew suddenly felt very jealous. He had always dreamt of finding someone who would look at him like that.

Jace gave his parabatai a small but loving smile as he shrugged.

“Ok with me,” Jace just said.

Alec was silent for a while, thoughtful, before he said, “Fine. Whatever.”

“Thanks,” Andrew said relieved, smiling a bit at them both in gratitude.

He was unsure what he was grateful for. The fact they believed him? That his big reveal had not brought down the world? Both?

“Back to business,” Alec insisted strongly, all business again now that he was no longer looking at Jace.

Andrew looked at him questioning.

“We need access to all sensitive systems at the New York Institute, including the security systems protecting the Institute from attack and the daily codes to get a portal created to Idris. Can you grant that?”

Andrew wasn’t sure what to say to that. He had a sacred duty, but these men were also his personal heroes. He didn’t miss the warning in Jace’s eyes nor how he made quite a show of throwing his dagger and catching it again. Andrew was suddenly doubtful Alec’s question was actually a question. It was more like an order.

“Maybe. Why?” Andrew asked, deciding on a middle ground between betrayal and loyalty.

Alec’s expression hardened and that combined with the scar on his face made him look deadly and predatory.

“Stop playing games with me. We know you’re the head of security. The question wasn’t if you could do it but if you will do it for us the easy or the hard way? Because make no mistake; you will walk out of here and do **precisely** what I have told you to do!” Alec said dangerously.

Andrew sank, having no doubt Alec would do whatever it took to get what he needed and looking at Jace Andrew had no doubt that the blond would help all the way.

“If I help you and I mean **if** I would need to know what that would have in terms of consequences,” Andrew said slowly, carefully.

Alec gave a small dark smile at this victory before he said, “Things need to change. It’s now or never. The Idris of old is racist, bigoted and corrupt. It was that Idris that created Valentine and his followers, and it will keep creating such Shadowhunters till they are dealt with.”

Andrew was thoughtful for a moment, seeing the point, having considered the same.

“Let’s say I agree to help you. Will you carry through or is this only about revenge? Will you help people like me?” Andrew asked directly, looking searching at Alec.

“I swear we will,” Alec promised seriously, not responding to his other question.

“This started as revenge and revenge is our main driver, but our revenge is your gain,” Jace told him ominously, his eyes seeming to shine golden for a moment.

“The Idris we envision rising from the ashes will be just and fair for Nephilim and Downworlders alike,” Alec went on.

“And what will the new structure look like? Will you lead it?” Andrew asked directly, needing to know what he would be helping create if he did betray Idris, his oath, everything he had been trained to do.

Alec nodded. He gave Jace a fond look before he turned serious and replied, “We will rule together; Jace and I.”

“And the Clave?” Andrew asked, not really seeing any high standing Idris officials ever letting the parabatai rule.

“All dead!” Jace said darkly, his eyes ablaze with rage.

“And the Downworld? How will you ensure peace with them? If the Clave and most of Idris burns the Nephilim race will be unable to hold out if there isn’t peace,” Andrew went on.

Alec grinned, his eyes dangerous as he called towards the closed door to the office, “Magnus. Izzy. Come in.”

A few moments later a man and a woman entered. The woman was dressed in a black dress and had a weapons belt with an Angel blade. She wore a silver snake bracelet and a red ruby necklace as well as other jewels in her ears and long hair as well as several rings. The man was dressed in a blue tunic with multiple rings, necklaces and earrings. He wore glittery makeup that matched the woman’s eyeshadow and blue stripes in his hair.

Andrew recognized both of them from the archive photos at the NYI; he was the Warlock Magnus Bane who had disappeared around 9 years ago and she was Isabelle Lightwood; Alec’s sister who had disappeared around the same time. Stories claimed she had gone searching for Alec and Jace and contacted the High Warlock in her search. They had fallen in love but love between a Downworlder and a Nephilim was forbidden. However, Izzy had refused to break it off with the Warlock. Idris had acted quickly, not wanting to suffer another scandal so soon after the parabatai incident of Alec and Jace. The stories claimed she had been killed and the Warlock had left to a remote part of the country to mourn the loss. Clearly more misinformation.

“Yes?” Izzy asked, looking from Alec to Andrew and back again, sparing Andrew only a quick look, clearly not seeing him as a threat.

“What do you need, pretty boy?” Magnus asked with a grin, putting an arm around Izzy’s waist when she came to a stop before her brother.

“Andrew needs some assurance of the new Shadow World we are building,” Alec told them, his expression softening when he looked at his sister and her chosen partner.

Magnus nodded, seemingly used to such requests when it came to unknown Nephilim he had helped capture. Andrew briefly wondered how many Nephilim they had done this to; how many Nephilim were secretly working for the parabatai pair, against the Clave?

“Ok, well, the idea is that Idris becomes an equal partner in a united Shadow World. The Shadow World will be ruled by a Council with representatives from all the races and all representatives hold equal power,” Magnus explained, looking at Andrew as he talked.

“The Council will be led by Magnus so there is an option to break ties,” Izzy added, looking from Andrew to Magnus.

Andrew felt jealous once more when he saw how Izzy looked at the Warlock. Her gaze was so filled with love and adoration that he Warlock’s whole face transformed too as he smiled fondly back at her.

“Who rules Idris? Just you two?” Andrew asked, looking at Alec and Jace.

Izzy nodded as she replied for them, “Yes, but with an elective governmental body that I will form.”

“As President?” Andrew guessed, knowing the word from Mundane history and politics which he had studied as hobbies unlike most Nephilim who had no interest in anything Mundane.

“Yes. President Isabelle Lightwood-Bane has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Izzy asked with a wink and a winning smile.

“A wonderful ring, darling,” Magnus confirmed fondly as he kissed her passionately.

Jace, Alec and Andrew all looked at the kiss with fond looks, almost sucked in by the love between the pair. Andrew forced himself to turn and look at Alec as Izzy and Magnus slowly drew apart.

“So, in your coup you will kill the Clave and….who else?” Andrew questioned, intuitively smiling at the passion and love between the Warlock and Izzy. How the Clave could ever think such pure love as what he had seen here between Alec and Jace and Izzy and Magnus were wrong was beyond him.

“The Clave, most of the Silent Brothers, most of the military leaders…anyone who won’t join us **will** parish!” Alec clarified, his eyes dark and hard, making Andrew see the pure danger and hatred behind the calm exterior.

“Is that really necessary?” Andrew asked uncertainly, not sure how he felt about so many people being killed.

“Oh, yes! **Very** necessary,” Jace said darkly, ominously. “They hurt Alec! I shall hang them **all** from their entrails!”

Alec’s shore brightly with love and passion as he went over and kissed Jace enthusiastically, clearly seeing the promise of a slow torturous death to his enemies as a sign of his parabatai’s love and affection.

“The consummated parabatai bond makes them **very** protective and more than a bit possessive of each other besides giving them added powers,” Izzy explained with a grin when she saw Andrew’s shocked look at the pure venom in Jace’s statement and the pure joy in Alec at Jace’s protective and possessive reaction.

“I can see that,” Andrew said slowly, fighting to get his shock under control.

Andrew tried to look away from the passionate kiss between Jace and Alec but couldn’t. The kiss had started with Alec kissing Jace up against the wall but after a moment Jace had them flipped around and was now pressing Alec against the wall, making the raven-haired boy moan into his mouth. Andrew had never seen two men kiss before and never so blatantly passionately. Was it just him that felt it was getting a lot hotter in here?

Andrew cleared his throat to try and get Alec and Jace’s attention. Reluctantly Jace pulled away, smirking superiorly as it took a second or two for Alec to fully open his eyes and push away from the wall.

“Can I ask something?” Andrew asked, looking at Alec, fighting down his blush as Alec fought to compose him.

“Sure,” Alec allowed, his voice and emotions clearly under control again now as he looked at Andrew.

“How come you’re not dead? Everyone knows you were attacked,” Andrew asked, finally giving into his curiously.

“I have pure Angel blood and Alec is just awesome,” Jace replied with a dark smirk.

“Really?” Andrew asked, fascinated by hearing the true tale.

“More like I was lucky,” Alec amended, embarrassed, shrugging. He eyes clouded with remembered pain as he added, “I just did what I would always do and Jace protected me; in the end with his own body. He was hit so many times…”

Jace moved over and put a comforting hand on the small of Alec’s back and pulled him close against him. Alec eagerly leaned the touch, needing it to drive away the dark memories.

“They basically killed you for a moment there, Alec. I would gladly have died with you,” Jace said seriously.

“You **did** die with me,” Alec reminded him fondly for they had both died that day. Died and come back.

Alec gave Jace a loving smile before he leaned close and kissed his temple tenderly, making Andrew melt at the softness and kindness in the gesture. He had never seen such pure love in Idris between **any** couple.

“Ok then,” Andrew said, blushing a bit at witnessing this private moment between them.

Alec turned his attention back to Andrew, clearly feeling strengthened by Jace’s words and nearness.

“Jace is being modest. His pure Angel blood combined with the power boost our consummated parabatai bond gave us meant he healed after the assassination attempt completely. I was not so lucky. I recovered due to my link with Jace but it left scars all over my body from the wounds that would have been deadly had we not consummated the bond,” Alec explained grimly, taking a hand to his unseeing eye and then down the scar on his cheek to emphasis his words.

Jace took Alec’s other hand and squeezed it in silent support, making Alec smile warmly at him.

“Oh. Ok,” Andrew got out, trying to piece it all together, his gaze sympathetic as he looked at the two men. “The Clave was right then? Your consummated bond changed you?”

Alec nodded as he confirmed, “It did. We both have powers we never had before.”

Andrew didn’t ask what powers they had gained, aware that would be an advantage they didn’t easily give up.

“And we can feel each other completely in the bond. We are one soul now,” Jace explained, giving Alec a loving gaze.

“One soul? What does that mean?” Andrew asked curiously.

“It means I will prioritize Jace over **anything** and **anyone**. It means we can’t lie or hide from each other. It means his emotions are mine, his memories are mine. He is me,” Alec explained matter of fact as he looked warmly at Jace.

“And vice versa. We are one,” Jace added, smiling at Alec as he leaned over and stole a tender kiss that left Alec with a dazed and lovestruck look on his face.

Andrew nodded in understanding, smiling to himself at the sweet gesture.

“So, are you with us or not, blondie?” Magnus asked Andrew as he tightened his hold on his wife, looking intensely at Andrew, a hidden threat in the otherwise teasing words.

“Listen to what my husband told you before about the future that could befall the Shadow World. It’s just a matter of time before they will go after you for being gay. This is your one chance of happiness,” Izzy warned as she leaned against her husband, drawing strength from his closeness.

“Did they come after you for being with Magnus?” Andrew asked, having already guessed the answer but needing it said out loud if he was to commit treason.

Izzy nodded grimly and Magnus got a dark and pained look in his eyes as they both remembered.

“Yes. They tried to kill me, but Magnus saved me. We went underground and Alec and Jace found us,” Izzy explained tensely.

Magnus pulled her close with the arm around her waist. She smiled up at him and kissed him tenderly, lovingly.

Andrew was thoughtful for a moment, all eyes on him. Then he nodded resolutely.

“You are right; things have to change. I’m with you,” Andrew said strongly, looking at each of them in term, seeing them all start to smile at his words.

“Excellent!” Magnus exclaimed with a dark grin.

“Good,” Alec said with a small smile of his own and a satisfied look in his eyes.

“What precisely will my role be, other than feeding you intel?” Andrew asked curiously.

“Intel and help us strike when the moment is right,” Jace told him seriously, an eager look in his eyes for that moment that they had waited ten years for.

“Magnus, Izzy, will you take him to Lorenzo?” Alec asked of them.

Izzy and Magnus both nodded and Magnus let go of his wife.

“Come on then,” Izzy insisted, waving towards the door to the office as she looked at Andrew.

“Lorenzo?” Andrew asked as he rose from the chair.

“A Warlock helping us with the attack; turns out a lot of Downworlders love the idea of seeing Idris **burn** ,” Alec explained with a dark smile.

“Oh. OK then,” Andrew said, unsure what else to say.

“This way, Andrew,” Izzy insisted as she steered him to the door.

Jace and Alec watched as Magnus and Izzy got Andrew out of the door and started to take him to meet Lorenzo.

“Well done, babe. You said he would turn and join us, and he did,” Jace complimented Alec as soon as the door closed behind the others.

“Lucky guess,” Alec said modestly as he moved close to his parabatai and laid his arms around his neck.

“Nope. You’re a brilliant leader,” Jace insisted, stroking his cheek lovingly.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt.

Jace kissed him passionately and for a moment nothing existed but this moment. When Jace drew back he gave Alec a look filled with emotions.

“I have never been more scared than when I thought those bastards had managed to kill you for good. I needed you before we became lovers. I need you forever now,” Jace told him heartfelt.

Alec secretly felt lucky he had been spared seeing that; he had died before Jace had so he hadn’t seen Jace die nor had he felt it in the bond though he had known it would happen given Jace’s severe injuries. When he had awoken from the sleep of the dead Jace had already been fully healed thanks to his enhanced powers. They had returned to the land of the living stronger and deadlier; darker and bent on revenge. Neither of them cared about the why or how. They had each other and Izzy had even returned to them, bringing along a new friend and powerful ally. When they took Idris they would have Max as well. What more could they want? What more could possibly matter?

Alec smiled warmly at him as he reminded him, trying to chase away the dark thoughts, “We **are** forever; immortal. A consequence of the consummated bond as we found out that day.”

“You are ruining my romantic moment,” Jace complained good-natured.

However, Jace was still calmed by Alec’s reminder that the attack on them and seeing and feeling Alec dying before he had followed him had had one good outcome; they had discovered their consummated bond had made them immortal.

“Sorry. Go on then,” Alec teased, keeping his arms around his neck and looking adoringly at him.

“I just wanted to say I am grateful I have you with me and soon revenge will **ours**!” Jace proclaimed, his eyes shining golden with Heavenly powers.

Alec nodded, smiling darkly at the thought of revenge.

“I love you. Always,” Alec said warmly. “I would never change what we have now for anything in the world. It was and **is** worth any risk, any hardship, any pain we have to go through!”

“I feel the same. I know you sometimes feel self-conscious about your scars,” Jace said and Alec blushed, looking shyly away as Jace traced the scar on his cheek. “But you shouldn’t. Your scars are badges of honor and courage and I adore them as I do you,” Jace assured him as he kissed the scar on Alec’s cheek lovingly, making Alec smile and blush even more, feeling overwhelmed by the love in the gesture and in the bond.

“Thank you,” Alec got out, a soft smile on his lips.

“I love you so much,” Jace said fondly when he pulled back a bit so Alec could see the truth in his eyes.

“You are perfect,” Alec said adoringly, still finding it amazing that his parabatai loved him so much even now, with all his flaws and scars and all.

Jace smirked as he said in a manner close to the mischievous boy he had once been when Alec had first fallen in love with him, “I know.”

“Bastard,” Alec complained good-natured, his eyes loving and fond.

“You love it,” Jace accused, smiling even more.

Alec smiled tenderly as he admitted, “Yes. I do.”

Jace smiled back before he said in a strong voice, “Come. Let’s go plan our coup!”

Alec nodded as he let Jace pull him along to do just that.

A few months later Jace and Alec stood high up on a hilltop, their hands intertwined. Their faces and clothes were bloodied and dirty, but their expressions held only dark satisfaction as they gazed out over Alicante. The city was in flames but from up here they couldn’t hear the screaming or the chaos.

“The burning people look like shooting stars,” Alec remarked with dark fascination at the small figures that did indeed look like shooting stars as they tried to outrun the flames.

“Well, they are fulfilling our wish for revenge running around like that so…” Jace remarked ominously as he gave Alec a passionate kiss.

It was first when Jace wanted to put his free arm around Alec that he remembered he had something in his hand, the head of an enemy.

Jace had found the man who had taken Alec’s eye, the one who had ordered their execution; Aldertree. He had sworn back then he would have the man’s head and he had fulfilled that promise when he had found him in the chaos of their attack and had taken his head after ensuring the man suffered as much as possible first.

With a dispassionate shrug Jace threw Aldertree’s severed head down towards the city and it rolled down the hill, a permanent look of horror and shock left in Aldertree’s eyes.

A few moments later Magnus, Izzy, Andrew, and Lorenzo joined them, looking at the burning city, both couples holding hands.

Andrew hadn’t thought the regime change would be quite this violent but then revolutions were rarely bloodless. He watched as everything he had ever known burned and couldn’t find it in himself to care. He looked at Lorenzo and smiled. He had in Lorenzo finally found what he had seen between Jace and Alec and Magnus and Izzy; a love of his own.

 _Nephilim loved once, fiercely_. But what people often forgot was that that fierce love also meant no mercy towards anyone who stood between them and their lover. The Idris of old threatened Andrew’s newfound love and thus it had to go. It was as simple as that.

The old Idris burned to the ground within days but with the aid of magic from Alec and Jace’s Warlock allies a new Idris quickly arose.

Jace and Alec ruled Idris side by side, implementing the changes they had promised their allies. Izzy and Magnus adopted two children and helped steer the Shadow World into a new era of peace and prosperity. Lorenzo and Andrew married and remained faithful allies of the new Idris they had helped create.

As years passed stories would tell of the fall of the Clave and the tyranny of the Old Ways and how the forbidden love between two parabatai had ignited a flame that had turned into a fire. A fire that had cleansed Idris and had ensured a whole people had started over anew, their sins washed away in blood.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and if so I would love a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). :)  
> If you like to see Idris burn you might like my Malec story "Idris Must Be Destroyed!" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588858  
> You might also like Band Of Brothers where Jace and Alec are held captive by Mundane military: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603762  
> Or Two Of A Kind which is about Jace and Alec growing up together: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872941  
> Or some of my other Jalec fics (all rated E):  
> The Darkness in You Shines like A Star: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619400  
> Fall Into Me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212753  
> People Throw Rocks at Things That Shine: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434570  
> Marks Of Love: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390697  
> Take My Breath Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334671
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
